


I Miss You, But You Didn't Miss Me

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, background draeden, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles misses Derek and decides to go to his loft, but finds something heartbreaking there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, But You Didn't Miss Me

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where to go. I miss you....and...and I thought you would..."   
  
Stiles swallows down the rest of his words and instead focuses on trying to breath.    
  
"This...this was a mistake I shouldn't have come here."    
  
Stiles can feel the hurt that began surrounding his heart as well as his panic rising, the need for him to run away as far as possible getting closer and closer to the surface.    
  
Seeing Stiles' flight response kick in, Derek takes a cautious step closer to try and calm him down.   
  
"Stiles..." Derek calls out softly. 

At hearing Derek speak, Stiles takes a step back.   
"I..I have to go" he stutters out,  with that Stiles turns quickly and sprints out the loft door.  
  
Before Derek has a chance to chase after Stiles, Braeden is there with a firm hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Let him go Derek, he needs time right now"   
  
All Derek can do is stare at the open loft door and remember the image of Stiles running out of it.


End file.
